Shotgun
The Shotgun '''is one of two weapons in Granny: Chapter Two. Description It can be found inside of the Weapon Safe, in the Secret Closet, behind the Movable Bookshelf, in the Living Room. The Weapon Key is required to obtain it. It can be used to knock Granny and Grandpa out for a longer amount of time than the Stun Gun or Iron Maiden, giving the Player 30 seconds more without them. For the exception of Extreme Mode, where the Shotgun only gives 15 additional seconds, making a total of 30 seconds, just like in the first Granny game. The Shotgun cannot be recharged infinitely, as there is limited ammo. You can also use it in the Jail Room to shoot the Red Button and open the Jail Cell. Using the shotgun is safer than using the Stun Gun, considering that you can reload it with the Ammo, available on the chest of Drawers in the Jail Room on Easy and Normal difficulties. Ammunition can be found in several places of the House, depending on the difficulty you're playing in. Check the Ammunition page for more informations. Appearance The '''Shotgun, unlike the one from the original Granny game, is a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun, meaning that it can carry two pieces of ammo at once, this makes it very useful to shoot both Granny and Grandpa in succession. It has two metal barrels with a wood piece under them, a metal trigger and a wooden stock at the back. Trivia *This Shotgun can be used once the Player manages to open the Weapon Safe, unlike the original Shotgun in Granny, which spawns as three disassembled parts and the Player has to find the three parts throughout the house somewhere and simply place them together on the blueprint located at the Garage to use it. **Oddly enough, it is not possible to kill Granny and Grandpa, even with a shotgun. Much like the original one. *Both Granny and Grandpa can hear the shots from this Shotgun. **The Shotgun is one of the few things that can alert Grandpa, with the other being the Iron Maiden, the vase, the cameras and when Granny is knocked out. *Unlike the Crossbow in Granny, when the player fires it, both Granny and Grandpa will be attracted to the sound. *It is better to use the shotgun to shoot the Red Button in the Attic, since if you miss the shot with the Stun Gun then the Ammo will be stuck in the Jail Cell. **However, on Extreme Mode, you might prefer taking the risk of using the Stun Gun instead, considering that you only have 2 pieces of Ammo and the using one of them for this purpose would be a waste. (The 30 seconds you get from knocking them out are really precious and better not be wasted.) Gallery GrannyChapterTwoShotgunWeaponSafe.jpg|The Weapon Safe opened. Shotgun In Weapon Safe.png|The Shotgun, stored inside the Weapon Safe, along with two pieces of ammo. Holding Shotgun.png|The Player, holding the fully-loaded Shotgun in the Living Room. Which do you prefer more, Stun Gun or Shotgun? Stun Gun Shotgun Category:Weapons